


A New Threat (Dino Crisis)

by Maxbass



Category: Dino Crisis (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Regina and Scarlet (aka Marcella) have been sent out on a mission to find a missing scientist but little do they know what will happen when they arrive at his island.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (female) © MaxbassDino Crisis © Shinji Mikami
Kudos: 1





	A New Threat (Dino Crisis)

“Welcome back to S.O.R.T. Regina and I like you to meet Scarlet who will be joining you on your mission” the commander says while introducing the two women to one another who shake hands. “This is doctor Reginald Richards who is the leading expert on pheromones” their commanding officer tells them while a hologram floats in the middle of the room of a man in his late thirties with disheveled long black hair and a thin face with a square jaw. “Word has reached us that he stopped communicating for a few months now and his colleagues and some of the higher-ups are getting worried so we are sending you two to find him” he looks at the two agents in front of him who nod.

“He resides on his own island which is supported by several governments including ours which is why it is such a large island. There are several facilities on it and we believe he has been last at the facility where the red arrow points. We will drop you off there as close as possible though it will still be a few days before you can get there by foot while you have to keep your eyes out for the velociraptors that make the island their home as well. Because of the seriousness, you are given plenty of time to succeed. You have two months for this mission before we come to collect you if we don’t hear anything from you” he finishes the debriefing and looks at the two women.

“That’s it, you have two days to prepare before we fly you to the island and find out what happened to doctor Richards” and with that, the commander dismisses them and the two agents leave the room while they talk and discuss what will be needed for their mission.

“Do you have any advice? You’re more experienced in things like this than I am” Scarlet asks which makes Regina smile at the show of respect towards her. “Honestly just make sure you have your weapons and your survival kit and you should be fine” Regina tells her junior and winks “not to mention to listen to your senior” Marcella chuckles and nods “I have been taught that as well, well I am glad I am working with you Regina this is only my third mission so I am a little anxious” Scarlet tells her fellow redhead who reassures her she will look out for her as she would look after her senior officer.

“Do you want to do some training together so we work better as a team?” Scarlet suggests and Regina thinks it is a good idea so they change into some training clothes as they hit the gym and training fields.

After the two days both officers get on a helicopter and they are flown towards the island with no name which takes them several hours before they are dropped on the beach. The two redheads quickly pull their firearms from their packs while they slowly move towards the jungle. Their eyes shift from left to right to make sure no dinosaurs catches them off guard while they move at a slow pace towards the first lab where people heard last from the good doctor.

A few days pass and no encounters yet when they set up camp. “It feels like things are going a little too easy, I don’t like it” Regina says in a whispers to Scarlet who nods while their eyes keep shifting from left to right again when suddenly they see movement. Marcella looks at Regina who signals her where to look and stay quit when suddenly a large group come out of the bushes aiming guns at the two girls while several velociraptors stand at their sides.

“Raise your hands up in the air bitches! You are unwelcome here and will take you to the doctor who will decide your fates” the apparent leader says from behind a breathing mask. Regina notices that the dinosaurs also wear a special kind of collar as the two redheads raise their hands and drop their weapons. Two men put them in handcuffs and they get lead towards the facility they wanted to anyway while the words of the group leader echoes in their minds.

The two women are bound and they are getting closer to the laboratory while their “guides” grunt and groan as they walk when after a few days they arrive at their destination. The women look at the white building all covered in plants with some windows that are still visible. The doors are open while the guards push their prisoners inside and take them downstairs where they see someone in the dark working on something when the leader speaks. “Here are some prisoners we just caught doctor Richards” he shouts the moment the man turns around.

The two soldiers immediately recognize the doctor from the image they got shown during their debriefing. “I guess it would only be a matter of time before S.O.R.T. would send their agents after I chose to go silent to the outside world but never realized they would sent such lovely test subjects” he grins while licking his lips looking lewdly at them and grabs Marcella’s breasts which makes the woman look annoyed at him. “Strip them and put them in the special cages” the doctor orders and his men obey immediately.

“What are you going to do to us? Reginald!” Regina shouts while she punches their plexiglas box when a gas gets released into their prison. Marcella tries to hold her breathe when the doctor cackles “oh I am going to use a special pheromone combination that animals use to get in heat attracting their mates and see what effect it has on humans which I obviously could not use on my soldiers who use a different pheromone which makes them obey me” 

Marcella could only hold her breathe for so long when she starts to inhale the pheromones and could feel her body grow hotter while her pussy gets wetter the more she inhales it. Her eyes go to her senior commander and she can see that Regina responds the same way as she does. Scarlet watches that naked body squirm and hears her moan which starts to turn her on to the other redhead. Her fingers slip between her legs and they rub her clit while she thinks of her partner on this mission

Regina feels the heat in her body grow and watches her junior starting to play with herself while those heterochromatic look at her lewdly. “Oh god, she is turning me on so much mmm fuck!” she thinks and follows Scarlet’s example as she starts to finger herself while leaning against the wall that separates the two women.

“Good, good! Get hornier! Look at one another imagining what you two could do to one another if that wall wasn’t there” doctor Richards cackles when he sees the two women respond to his new pheromone formula and wonder what will happen when these two are not held back by a wall. “Enjoy ladies, I’ll leave you here taking in that pheromone gas for a full day before I start the next part of this experiment but I think it will be…interesting” he tells Scarlet and Regina before he exits.

“I want you so bad! I am going to lick your hot tattooed body all over” Regina whispers to Marcella in heat while she lets out a moan when she orgasms for the first time. “Mmm I would love that and I will return it mmm I am betting your pussy tastes awesome” Scarlet moans lewdly to Regina while licking her lips seductively before she moans and screams while she squirts all over that wall which makes both ladies desire one another even more while they masturbate all through the night and the next day only stopping when food is served.

The doctor arrives late in the afternoon and he sees the wall splattered with girl cum which makes him grin. He presses a button to clean the cell walls and he sees the two women still going at it. “Good, good now time for the next part” he chuckles and presses another button which lowers the dividing wall between both cells. Both redheads look at the wall lowering and then at one another feeling their heat race in their chests in anticipation.

“Finally” Regina growls in heat and pounces on Marcella who falls to the floor on her back with her superior on top of her. “Mmmm got that right I have wanted you for so long!” she grunts as she pulls Regina in and the two kiss one another lewdly while their hands fondle the other’s butt and breasts. “Time to make you my bitch” Regina moans in the kiss while their cunts leak like crazy when Scarlet moans and purrs happily at the thought of belonging to this woman as she grabs a handful of that luscious ass.

They start to lick and kiss the other on the body wherever they could while breathing heavily in lust and desire until their pussies are near each other’s face. “Mmm now to get a good taste of my commanding officer’s wet twat” Marcella purrs sticking her tongue deep into that snatch making Regina moan softly before she to start to French kiss the other redhead’s moist snatch. The two women moan deeply into the other’s cunt licking and wiggling their tongues deep. “Mmm tastes as good as I thought it would” Scarlet thinks while drinking deeply from Regina’s juices.

“Never knew a woman’s vagina’s could taste this good mmm I might grow addicted to this” Regina thinks lewdly the moment she gulps down another batch of cunt juice and could feel her orgasm coming in soon though she thinks it might be an effect of the gas but she slowly starts to not care. They are losing their minds in the desire for one another and soon that start to squirt all over the other’s face screaming loudly as they do so.

Their pussies are so sensitive and they are still so very horny when Regina presses her pussy against Scarlet’s honey pot. “Mmm you better be ready to become my lover for the rest of your life” she shouts and starts to move her hips rubbing her womanhood against Marcella’s. “More than aaah ready fuck I would marry you if you keep going like that!” the tattooed redhead moans while she matches the rubbing speed of her partner in crime.

“Be ready to be my wife then” Regina howls in pleasure, her hips move faster and faster and feels those hot love buttons rub against one another making her feel so good. “Aaaah I am! Oooh god I will be ready to serve whenever you need oooh fuck I love it so much!” Scarlet moans while having her first lesbian experience and it is the same for her partner yet somehow it feels so right and so good.

“Fuck watching this is turning me on so much!” Reginald thinks while he watches the women squirt over their cunts when they orgasm for a second time. He feels an ache in his groin but tries to fight of his own desires while he looks for another button and presses it. Inside the cell a door opens in the floor and a box appears and he wonders how they will respond to his gifts.

“What is this?” Regina says out loud when she sees the box and takes a look inside. She grins at Marcella when she takes a double sided dildo out and licks both ends before she goes on all fours to slide one end inside her pussy. “Ooh god yes” Marcella groans in heat as she gets on all fours as well and slides the other end inside as well. They both start moving back and forth and moan lewdly while they fuck themselves like this.

The doctor watches for another hour until he cannot take it anymore and presses the button to let the gas out of the room since he knows it will take a while before the effect is gone from these women. He walks up to the cell and he gives the command to open the door and immediately close it behind him. The doctor watches the two ladies and sees Regina using a strap-on on Marcella who moans loudly while she gets fucked by the other woman.

“What about a real cock instead of a toy?” he grins while he gets naked when the two redheads look at him undress and a huge boner comes out of his pants. “I had some special modifications made to it to make it bigger and thicker as well as last longer” he says proudly while he waves his enhanced dick in front of him “plus there it creates a special scent to make you desire it” 

Marcella signals for Regina to come closer and whispers something in her ear who nods and grins at the doctor when she pulls her strap-on out of Marcella’s cunt. Scarlet crawls on all fours towards Reginald who smiles gleefully at the lustful approach as he sees the other take the toy from her crotch and gets closer as well. “That’s it sluts, you want this dick more than you want each other! Come and get it, it is all yours to play with while I fuck you into becoming my sex slaves!” he shouts confidently while he smacks their faces with his fat pole when Regina winks at Marcella.

A smile comes to the tattooed woman’s lips when she gives the doctor a low blow who buckles forwards and gets a knee in the face from Regina which causes him to fall down on the floor unconscious. “Hmmm looks like his dick scent gets cancelled out by the pheromones we have been inhaling all day. God I still want you but let’s hand cuff him before we do and that the effects wear off” Regina says and Marcella nods when they find some in the box of naughty gifts.

For the next few days they two women make love to one another in front of the doctor who seems more and more frustrated until the effects of the gas wear off though both women feel like they have changed after this experience yet not willing to see or admit to it. They quickly shower together and see that the others are free as well when they see the henchmen leave the island. 

Once done they call in for help and a few hours later they are on their way to base with the doctor being taken in. They debrief their commander while stealing a glimpse of the other woman until they are dismissed. “That was quite the experience though I hope we will together again in the future” Regina says formally to which Marcella only nods before they make their way to their rooms.

Regina sighs a little when she closes her door, she was so close to kissing Marcella as her body aches for the woman “god, I want her and think I may be in love with her after all that. Never felt like this for another woman” She slumps against the door when she hears a knock on the door. “Who could this be?” she thinks and opens the door to see Marcella standing there biting her lower lip when she asks if she could come in.

“Please come inside” Regina says while she opens the door wider when Marcella enters wearing a robe. “I am sorry but I can’t stop thinking of what happened at that island, it was so hot and I think I have fallen in love with you because of it and I want that what we screamed in lust” the woman confesses to the other woman while her robe drops to the floor to show her birthday suit to the other woman who looks in surprise at this before stepping closer to the naked woman.

“Honestly I want that to, I have fallen in love with you as well” Regina says before she kisses the woman deeply while cupping Scarlet’s large breasts. They both breathe heavily when they break the kiss and Regina pushes Marcella on her bed “you are mine as I am yours for now and the rest of our lives” Marcella nods to this as they start making love until deep into the night and two years later these to become wife and wife living happily ever after.

The End


End file.
